NYC, You and Me
by when the lights go out
Summary: Massie Block is living a great life and it only gets better when a new boy name Derrick Harrington comes to town from NYC. But we all know that nothing lasts forever.
1. How Life Was

**A/N: My dears, I haven't finished any of my other FanFics,**

**but I'm ALMOST done with PUNK ROCK. I just had to write this**

**one though. I hope it doesn't suck. This is based on MY 8th grade**

**year so far. It'll be interesting. Though, I might twist some parts.**

**BTW: I'm missing an 'N' and a spacebar, so it might be f*cked up.**

**R&R!!! READ&REVIEW!!!**

**XOXO_M**

**--&&&--**

Massie Block was asleep in her room.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alarm was going off. It was really annoying.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Suddenly, a pale arm shot out and turned it off.

"Ugh." Massie groaned as she got out of her bed. She went to take a shower. After about half an hour in there, she got out and combed her hair and got ready for her first day back after summer break. She walked over to her closet and picked out a pair of expensive black skinny jeans and put them on along with a purple AC/DC band tee.

"Massie!" Kendra, Massie's mother, called. "Are you awake yet sweetie?"

"Yes!" Massie shouted.

"Hurry up dear!" Kendra shouted. "Issac's picking dropping you off at school in 20 minutes!"

"Be right there!" Massie yelled.

She pulled out her limited edition purple iPhone. She sent off a quick text to her best friend Cam.

**Massie: Cammie boy r u awake yet?**

**Cam: yup (: watsup?**

**Massie: Do u want Issac 2 pick u up this morning or is Harris driving u?**

**Cam: i'll ride w/ u**

**Massie: K. c u in 20**

**Cam: K**

Massie went downstairs and quickly ate her breakfeast. Then, ran out her front door in her purple Converse All Stars. **[A/N: I have those (: ]**

She ran to the Range Rover. Issac opened the door for her to get in.

When she sat down, Issac asked, "Are we picking anyone up today Miss Block?"

"Just Cam today." Massie said.

"Alright then." Issac replied, and sped off to Cam's.

When they arrived, Cam got in and said, "Wow. You've grown a lot this summer Mass."

"I guess." Massie said, covering her boobs, knowing that that was what Cam was refering to.

"I missed this summer." Cam said.

"I know. You always miss me!" Massie teased.

"Didn't you miss me Massie?" Cam asked, pretending to be sad.

"Of course I did Cam!" Massie replied. "You're my besite for life."

Cam laughed.

"Yeah I Know." Cam said. "Hey look we're here."

Massie and Cam got out of the Range Rover and walked over to the Oak Tree, where Alicia, Claire, Dylan, Kristen, Kemp, Josh and Chris were standing.

"Hey!" Alicia squeeled and ran over to them in her faux Converse. **(Airwalks = the fake Converse)**

"Hey Leesh!" Massie said.

"Alicia Rivera. And how was your summer?" Cam asked.

"Boring. I went Florida." Alicia replied.

"Why?" Claire asked, appearing from behind Alicia.

"To tan." Alicia replied, as if it were obvious.

"Massie!" Dylan shrieked. "I love your purple Converse!"

"Thanks." Massie replied. "I like your Vans."

"Thanks!" Dylan said.

"Are you going to tell me about you and Chris yet?" Cam asked coldly.

"Whatever Cam." Dylan said.

"Are you ever going to get over it Cam?" Massie asked. "After all, it happened last year."

"Probably not." Cam said.

**SHORT. I'm sorry. I'm busy hahaha..**

**I'll update my other stories too :)**

**xoxo_M**


	2. The New Kid

**A/N: Cam is NOT gay. **

**Lolx. R&R.**

Massie was sitting in her new class. _Oh joy. _ She thought. This year, she had basically no one in her class. Sure there were some people she knew, but none that she'd ever taken the time to get to know. She just didn't see the point. She slumped in her chair and took out her phone. She was happy because she just got AIM on her new phone, as well as her friends phones.

**MASSIEKUR: ? DO U HAV?**

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: SHMITZ**

**MASSIEKUR: SHIT**

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: UR TELLING ME?**

**MASSIEKUR: LOLX**

**BIGREDHEAD: I GOT BERSCH**

**HOLAGURRL: SAME AS KRIS**

**MASSIEKUR: STBU**

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: YEAH WE KNOW**

**CLAIREBEAR: SAME AS DYL**

**MASSIEKUR: I'M ALL ALONE**

**CLAIREBEAR: U GOT CAM**

**MASSIEKUR: CAM HAS MR. K**

**CLAIREBEAR: SAME TEAM U WILL STILL C HIM**

**HOLAGURRL: ?**

**MASSIEKUR: NOTHING.**

"Miss Block?" the teacher, Ms. Gorski, said.

"Hmm?" Massie looked up from her phone.

"Did you get your schedule?" Ms. Gorski asked.

"Yeah sure." Massie replied.

The bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom.

Massie headed off to science. On her way there, she saw Cam. She's had a secret crush on Cam for 3 years. The only person she ever told was Claire.

"Hey Cam!" Massie shouted.

"Oh, hey Mass." Cam replied.

"Where are you going?" Massie asked.

"History." Cam replied dully.

"Oh joy. Have fun." Massie said.

"I'll try." Cam smiled back at her.

Massie felt her heart skip a beat as she rushed to her next class. Throughout the rest of science, Massie thought of only Cam.

_What am I going to do? _Massie asked herself silently.

She knew Cam liked her back. Why wouldn't he? Last year at when they hung out with their friends, he would always put her in his lap. And on the last day of school, he promised to call her every day in the summer. And he did.

"Massie?" someone next to her poked her.

"Ughh..what the fuck do you want?" Massie asked.

"Oh, uh, can I borrow a pencil?" the kid asked.

"Yeah." Massie replied and gave the kid a broken pencil.

The bell finally rang and left for the first day of school assembly.

Massie went to go and sit with her friends on the bleachers in the gym.

"Hey guys." Massie said, taking her place in Cam's lap.

Everyone thought they were dating, but they told everyone that they were just friends. Cam was pretty much the hottest guy in the grade. All the girls envied her. Even her friends, though they all said that they didn't like Cam at all.

The only person who gave her the 'evil eye' was Alicia. Everyone knew she was after Cam. She started to like him after Massie started to hang out with him in 6th grade. She changed her entire preppy girl wardrobe to try to impress him.

"Hey Mass." Cam said, putting his arms around her.

"Ugh." Alicia replied. "Are you guys going out?"

"No." Massie and Cam both yelled at the same time.

"Why would I ever like him?" Massie snickered.

"Hey!" Cam shouted. "I take offense to that!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby." Massie replied.

Everyone laughed.

"Attention please!" Principal Burns shrieked.

Everyone was quiet. Principal Burns lectured the students about tardiness and the dress code. Massie, of course, went against the dress code. I mean no studs? Yeah right!

After the assembly was lunch and everyone got up and filed to the café.

"Hey I'll meet you guys there." Cam said. "I got to meet up with the guys."

"Okies." Massie replied.

Massie and her friends waited in the hall next to the café, not wanting to get swept up in the crowd. Massie suddenly spotted someone else in the hall. He had black and red shoes with black and red laces. He also had a black and red Korn Tee and ripped jeans. _Skater huh?_ Massie thought.

"Hey guys," Massie said, "Check him out."

"He looks okay." Claire said.

"Not as good as Cam." Alicia snickered.

"He's cute!" Kristen said.

They walked over to him.

"HI!" They shouted.

He looked startled. And didn't say anything.

"Aren't you gonna say 'hi'?" Dylan teased.

"Cheer up emo kid." Alicia joined in.

"Leave him alone you guys." Massie said.

"Whatever." Kristen replied.

They walked away, but Massie couldn't help but notice how cute he was.

**A/N: Hah. That's actually how me & my BF met.**

**Sort of. Haha. REVIEW. Sorry, it's not**

**That good, but I just had to write it.**

**There's a lot more drama later on.**

**Xoxo_M**


	3. Beautiful Place

**A/N: Hey loves. I haven't updated because**

**my computer died. And I feel as if my relationship**

**with my boyfriend is almost over so I wanted to write more of this**

**story so that I can finish this while I was still happy.**

_We live in a beautiful place,_

_let love take away all this pain_

_we live in a beautiful place._

_we've wasted so many days._

_our hearts are as dark as the rain._

_we live in a beautiful place..._

"Cam!" Massie yelled from across the great lawn in front of BOCD.

"Hey Mass. Missed you this morning." Cam replied, pulling Massie into a hug.

"Yeah I know. What's up?" Massie asked.

"Not much ha." Cam said.

"I can see that." Massie said, looking into Cam's eye's.

Cam and Massie started at each other for what seems to have been eternity.

The sound of skateboard wheels sounded and Massie looked over to see the new kid.

"Hey!" Massie called.

The skateboard guy looked over at didn't say anything. But he smiled.

"What's all that about?"Cam asked as he glanced at the skateboard guy.

"I 's new so i wanted to say hi." Massie replied.

"Okay. I understand." Cam said as he pulled Massie closer to him and took another glance towards the boy.

"Massie! Cam!" Alicia yelled as she came running up to them.

"Hey Leesh. What's up?" Massie asked.

"I'm tired is all." Alicia replied.

"Why were you running?" Massie asked.

"Oh I wanted to see Ca- you." Alicia stumbled.

"Uh huh." Massie replied.

Everyone knew that Alicia liked Cam.

Just like everyone knew Cam liked Massie.

_Brrrrriiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggg!!!_

Massie and Cam rolled theireyes at each other as they made their way to their lockers.

**--&&&--**

It was lunch time and Massie wasn't sitting in Cam's lap.

"Are you mad at me?" Cam asked.

"Huh?" Massie asked. She was staring at the skater boy in the corner.

"Are you mad at me?" Caam asked again.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Massie asked.

"Well, um, your not sitting in his lap." Alicia answered for Cam.

"So?" Massie replied. "That doesn't mean I'm mad at him."

"Then why aren't you sitting with him?" Dylan asked.

"Because I just don't feel like it today." Massie snapped.

"Well-" Alicia was cut off by Olivia Ryan, the 'Alpha' of BOCD, and the rest of the 'Pretty Committe.'

"Hiii Cam!" Olivia yelled excitedly.

"Uh, hey?" Cam replied.

"Did you and Massie break up?" Olivia asked, shooting Massie a death glare and sliding onto Cam's lap.

"We're not going out!" Cam yelled.

"Oh really?" Kori, Olivia's beta, asked.

"Yeah. We're just friends, Now fuck off." Cam said, pushing Olivia off of his lap.

"Humph!"Olivia said as she fell to the ground.

"Ehmagawd! Olivia are you okay?" Starwberry asked.

"No!" Olivia cried. "My Ralph Lauren has a bigdirt spot on the butt!"

"No one will see." Strawberry said.

"Yeah, who wants to look at your butt anyway?" Massie asked innocently.

"Ugh! My skirt is _white _and now it's part black!" Olivia screeched. "I hate you Cam!"

"Then can you leave me alone?" Cam asked.

"Ugh!" Olivia and the Pretty Committee walked off angrily.

Massie, Cam, Dylan and Claire burst into fits of laughter.

The bell rang and everyone was getting ready to go back to class.

Massie looked at the skater boy, wanting to walk to class with him. But he was already gone.

**Short. Sorry.**

**I hate typiing with no 'N'or spacebar**

**it's rlly hard to do. REVIEWS!!!**


	4. I Tear Myself Open, And Sew Myself Shut

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in like…forever,**

**But I've been busy lately. Algebra exams are coming up**

**Soon. FUNN! I don't even know half of that stuff.**

**Xoxo__eyelinerXwhore**

**--**

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
my weakness is that I care too much  
and my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

Cam's POV

I looked over at Massie, who sat to the left of me. She looked over at me, as if she knew that I was looking at her.

I felt heat rush to my cheeks as our eyes locked. I could've sworn that there was an electrical current that went through my body.

I didn't want her to think that I was a creeper so I looked away from her and took out my phone and texted her. Yeah, I liked her. But she was my best friend. I couldn't fall for my best friend now, could I? It would be weird.

CAM: WANT 2 HANG AFTER SCHOOL?

**MASSIE: Y?**

**CAM: PROMISED 2 TEACH U HOW 2 SKATE REMEMBER?**

**MASSIE: YEAH. LOLX.**

**CAM: KH & CP ARE COMING 2**

**MASSIE: FUN**

**CAM: (:**

**MASSIE: SCHMITZ LOOKING**

I looked up to see that Mrs. Schmitz, our evil Algebra teacher, was staring at me like I had something to hide.

Which I did.

When she finally looked away, I looked back at Massie. She was a beautiful sight. Her glossy hair fell on her shoulders, her eyes shined in the light, her laugh was so-

_Uh-oh. _I thought. I shouldn't have been thinking of her this way. We'd been best friends since forever. _Stop thinking of Massie. Stop thinking of Massie. Stop thinking of Massie._ I cursed myself in my head.

I looked over at Kristen, who was sitting on my other side.

Maybe if I went out with her, then I wouldn't think of Massie this much.

_RRRIIIINNNGGG!!!!!_

The bell rang and I walked out as quickly as I could so that I wouldn't have to look at Massie's beautiful amber eyes. I knew that I had to get out of here as quickly as possible, just to cool down a bit. I had Study Hall next hour with Massie, Kemp, Chris, Josh, Kristen and Claire. Unfortunately Olivia and her 'Pretty Committee' were in the class with us too.

I walked to my next class and took my usual seat in the back. Pretty soon everyone else filed in the class and my friends and me started talking. We never did anything in this class other than talk about random stuff.

I sat in the corner, with Chris on my left and Josh sitting in front of me.

"So what's up with you and Massie?" Chris asked me.

I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"Nothing." I replied a little too quickly.

"Dude, everyone knows that you like her." Josh pointed out, "So why don't you just ask her out?"

"Because she might not like me back and besides, she's my best friend and that would be totally awkward." I replied.

"Well, it looks like you're a little too late to get Massie anyway." Olivia said, walking over to us.

"What are you talking about?" I nearly yelled.

"She's talking to that new kid. Derrick I think his name is. And they're gonna go on a date tomorrow night, after school." Olivia replied.

I fumed.

_Why do I have to be such a wimp? Why couldn't I just ask her to go out with me? _I cursed myself. Being best friends with her didn't matter as much now.

"Dude, are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, man, your like…green." Josh said.

"Green with jealousy." Olivia laughed.

"Shut up." I yelled.

Massie looked over at me, her eyebrows coming together as if silently asking if I was okay. I looked away from her, not knowing what to tell her.

_I'm jealous of that kid that just asked you out?_ No, that didn't seem like a good thing to say to her.

Olivia had a sly smile on her face.

"Looks likes she doesn't like you as much as you like her, Cam." Olivia said. "You should go out with someone who likes you, someone who deserves you…someone like me."

"Uh, no thanks." I replied.

"Oh come one Cam. Get over her! She doesn't like you!" She yelled at me.

"I thought you hated me." I replied.

"I did, but then I thought 'Cam isn't to blame. It was Massie's fault." She smiled at me.

I shivered.

"Besides, she's nawt that pretty. I'm soo much more worth your time." She said.

I thought I was about to barf.

The bell rang just in time and I ran out as fast as I could.

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Xoxo_eyelinerXwhore**


	5. Study Hall

**A/N: had nothing else to do.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Read && Review.**

**--**

BOCD Study Hall

**2:53 P.M.**

Massie was sitting in her desk, in the back of the room, with Kristen on her left and Dylan on her right. Derrick Harrington was sitting in front of her.

"Hi." Massie said.

"Um…hi?" Derrick replied.

"I'm Massie Block." She said.

"Yeah, I know." Derrick replied shyly.

"Who are you?" Massie asked.

"Derrick Harrington." He said.

"Where are you from?" Massie asked.

"New York City." He answered.

"Cool. Why'd you move here?" Massie asked. She knew that she probably sounded annoying, but she didn't care.

"My parent's just got divorced and I don't like my dad. He's an asshole." Derrick said, not knowing why he was telling a stranger this, despite how beautiful she was.

"Oh." Massie said.

"Umm…your really pretty." He blurted out. The instant he said it he wanted to take it back, so that she wouldn't think of him as a creep or anything.

"Um…thanks." Massie laughed.

Derrick bit his lip.

"Your not so bad yourself, Harrington." Massie said.

"Thanks Block." Derrick replied happily.

They both laughed.

"Want to hang out sometime?" Derrick asked quietly.

"Sure. How about tomorrow?" Massie asked.

"Okay." Derrick replied.

--

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
Something has been taken  
From deep inside of me  
A secret I've kept locked away  
No one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show  
They never go away_ The Park

**4:16 P.M.**

**Westchester, New York**

Cam stared longingly at Massie as she sat on the swings. His heart felt numb. He was jealous of Derrick.

_How could she like a guy that she just met?_ Cam asked himself.

"Hey." A voice said from behind him.

It was Josh.

"Hey man. What's up?" Cam asked.

"Aren't we supposed to be teaching Massie how to skate?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." Cam answered.

"Then why aren't we?" Josh asked.

"I…um…" Cam stumbled.

"Does this have anything to do with Massie and the new kid?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." Cam replied after a short pause.

"Well, I know how you feel buddy." Josh said.

Cam snorted. "Yeah right."

"trust me, I do." Josh said.

"How would you know?" Cam asked.

"Because I like Massie too." Josh replied coolly.

There was a long silence.

"Hey guys!" Massie shouted as she got off of the swings.

"Hey Mass." Cam and Josh shouted at the same time.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be teaching me how to skate?" Massie asked.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for Kemp and Chris." Cam replied.

"What are you doing here Josh?" Massie asked.

"Just…you know…hanging out." Josh replied.

"Nice. But you almost never hang out with us. Besides, don't you have soccer?" Massie asked.

"Practice got cancelled because we won our last match." Josh answered.

"Cool." Massie said.

"You should come to the next one Mass." Josh suggested.

"When is it?" Massie asked.

"Thursday." Josh answered.

"Okay." Massie smiled.

"You can be my good luck charm." Josh smiled back.

"Sounds like _sooo_ much fun." Cam said sarcastically.

"What's up your ass Fisher?" Massie asked.

"Oh nothing. I've…got to go. Cam stomped off.

"What the hell?" Massie asked Josh.

"No idea." Josh answered.

**--**

**Like it? Review.**

**Xoxo_**

**-ForeverMersaydez**


	6. You're Kidding, Right?

**A/N: I haven't updated in forever.  
Right now, I'm trying to update all  
of my least-updated stories. Hope you  
like it, it's sort of a filler chapter though.**

**Currently Listening To: The Wanting Comes In Waves – The Decemberists**

**. . .**

**7:13 P.M.  
Westchester, New York**

Derrick Harrington was sitting alone in his bedroom, thinking of the pretty girl in his class. At his old school, he had plenty of friends, but everyone always considered him a loser. He had had lots of girlfriends, but they were usually other losers or girls who pitied him. His best friend, Todd, always got all the girls. Derrick didn't even know _why_ Todd hung out with a loser like him, but he was always glad that he did.

Derrick walked over to his computer and decided to IM him.

**SHORTZ4LIFE: HEY**

**TODD_ROCKS: HEY BUDDY, HOW'S WEST CHESTER?**

**SHORTS4LIFE: IT'S WESTCHESTER AND I MET A PRETTY GIRL**

**TODD_ROCKS: NOWAY**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: YEAHWAY**

**TODD_ROCKS: U? MEETING A PRETTY GIRL? IMPOSSIBLE!**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: OH, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT BUDDY**

**TODD_ROCKS: LOL, SORRY BUT THTS JUST UMBELIEVEABLE**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: …**

**TODD_ROCKS: I'M HAPPY 4 U**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: THANKS**

**TODD_ROCKS: IS SHE UR GF YET?**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: NO, BUT WE'RE GOING ON A DATE 2 MORROW**

**TODD_ROCKS: WELL, GOOD LUCK WITH THT MAN.**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: THANKS**

**TODD_ROCKS: LATER, I'VE GOT AN ACTUAL LIFE 2 ATTEND 2**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: LOL, LATER MAN**

**TODD_ROCKS HAS LOGGED OF AT 7:21 P.M.**

Derrick missed New York and his old friends, but they could never match the fact that Derrick was this close to having an actual cool girlfriend. All of his friend back home would be surprised.

**. . .**

**7:28 P.M.**

**Westchester, New York**

Massie was talking to Josh on the phone, which usually didn't happen, about random things. But then they came to the problem with Cam. They wanted to know why he was being such an ass. So Massie got onto her computer and went to go see if Cam was online.

**Online Buddies:  
-AbbyAddiction  
CodylovesKimmy  
LisaXLovely  
Audio_SLAVE  
Fisher2**

She clicked on FISHER2.

**MASSIEKUR: HEY**

**FISHER2: HEY**

**MASSIEKUR: WAT WAS UP WITH U 2 DAY?**

**FISHER2: ? R U TLKING BOUT?**

**MASSIEKUR: U WERE BEING SORT OF AN ASSHOLE**

**FISHER2: SRRY, I WAS UM…PMS-ING LOL**

**MASSIEKUR: LOLX. U CAN'T PMS, UR A DUDE**

**FISHER2: UR JUST JEALOUS**

**MASSIEKUR: OH SURE.**

**FISHER2: HAHAHA**

MASSIEKUR: BUT RLLY NOW, Y WERE U ACTING ALL WEIRD?

**FISHER2: BECAUSE**

**MASSIEKUR: ???**

**FISHER2: I DNT LIKE HOW UR ALL OVR A GUY U DNT EVN KNOW**

**MASSIEKUR: OH THTS IT?**

**FISHER2: YEAH**

**MASSIEKUR: WELL IT'S MY MISTAKE 2 MAKE NOT URS**

**FISHER2: I KNOW, I'M JUST LOOKING OUT 4 U**

**MASSIRKUR: I CAN LOOK OUT 4 MYSELF**

**FISHER2: WELL I CARE ABOUT U OK? I DNT WANT U 2 GET HURT OR ANYTHING**

**MASSIEKUR: THANKS, BUT I WONT GET HURT**

**FISHER2: SURE SURE. LATER, I GTG EAT DINNER**

**MASSIEKUR: LATER.**

**FISHER2 HAS LOGGED OUT AT 7:43 P.M.**

Massie was sort of upset at the fact that Cam thought that she couldn't look out for herself and replayed this to Josh.

"I don't know why he's thinking this all of a sudden." Massie said.

"Well, maybe he likes you." Josh said.

"Pshh. He's fucking Cam Fisher. He can have any girl that he wants." Massie snapped.

"Haven't you noticed that he never goes out with any of the girls unless you go out with a guy?" Josh asked her.

"Yeah, but how-"

"He told me so." Josh replied.

"Your kidding me right?" Massie asked.

"Nope." Josh said. "Don't you notice that Cam always wants to be around you and have you with him?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Don't you think that he likes you?" Josh asked.

"He can't like me." Massie replied.

"Why not?" Josh asked.

"Because we're just friends." Massie said.

"But he wants to be so much more than that." Josh said before he hung up on her.

"I-" But then she realized that the line was already dead.

**. . .**

**Short. I'm sorry that this  
chapter sort of sucks, but I  
updated it as fast as I could  
because I'm going to a baseball  
game to go see someone (:**

**xoxo_*OOTF!**


	7. The not so good Claire

**A/N: Just so you know, there  
will be a sequel to this. I think that  
you should read my other stories too (:  
And read **_What if?_** By **xjgege** because I'm  
co-authoring that story (:**

**Currently Listening To: Grape Vine Fires by Death Cab for Cutie**

**. . .**

**8:01 P.M.  
Westchester, New York  
**

Cam was sitting alone on his bed, thinking about how sucky his life was. The girl that he was in love with, liked some other guy. But what's worse, was that she didn't even know the guy. Cam didn't see what was so special about him. But Cam was never able to put his finger on how Massie could never see how much he loved her. She was totally oblivious to his love for her.

"Cam?" came a voice from behind his door.

"Yeah?" Cam said.

"It's me. Open your fucking door."

"Who the hell is it?" Cam asked.

"Plovert you fucktard. Do you not recognize my sexy voice?" Plovert said sarcastically.

Cam chuckled and went over to open his door to see Plovert standing there in a towel.

"Um, I need some clothes." Plovert said.

"I realize." Cam snickered. "Where did yours go?"

"I went skinny dipping in some girls' neighbors house because they weren't home and the chick stole my clothes and ran away with them." Plovert said as if it were normal and happened everyday.

"Why did you come to my house?" Cam asked.

"Because you live the closest!" Plovert said.

"You should really stop that skinny-dipping-in-a-strangers'-pool habit, dude." Cam said.

Plovert thought about if for a second.

"No, I don't think so Cammie. But maybe you should come skinny dipping with me sometime…and maybe bring Massie?" Plovert grinned at Cam slyly.

Cam felt his cheeks warming. "What are you talking about?"

"Dude, it's pretty obvious that you like Massie." Plovert said, grabbing an apple from out of nowhere and taking a bite.

"Dude! Where did you get that apple?" Cam asked.

"Stop changing the subject." Plovert said.

Cam didn't say anything. He just looked at his feet and blushed again.

"Soooo, does she like you?" Plovert asked.

"No, she likes some new kid." Cam said sadly.

"Well that sucks." Plovert said, taking a shirt from Cam's dresser.

"Yeah, I know." Cam said.

"Well maybe I can hook you guys up." Plovert suggested.

Cam doubled over in laughter. "You? Hooking someone up?" Cam broke into another fit of laughter. "That's a nice offer and all, but I think that you'd just make me look like a complete dumb ass."

Plovert chuckled a little.

"I would never do that to you Cam." Plovert snickered.

"Oh, sure. Next thing you know, your trying to make me dress like a clown to make me seem more funny to her." Cam rolled his eyes.

"You know it." Plovert smiled.

**. . .**

Massie still couldn't grasp the fact that Cam liked her. I mean, it was sort of obvious, but Massie never thought of them that way before.

Massie's thoughts were interrupted by a faint _ping!_ of a new IM. She walked over to her computer and clicked on the new convo.

**CLAIREBEAR: MASSIE!!**

**MASSIEKUR: ?**

**CLAIREBEAR: DID U NOE THT CAM LIKES U?**

**MASSIEKUR: ACTAULLY YEAH. JOSH JUST TOLD ME**

**CLAIREBEAR: (:**

**MASSIEKUR: ?**

**CLAIREBEAR: WELL U GUYS BOTH LIKE E/O SO Y DON'T U 2 GO OUT?**

**MASSIEKUR: BECAUSE THT WOULD B WEIRD!**

**CLAIREBEAR: NO IT WOULDN'T**

**MASSIEKUR: AND I'VE GOT A DATE WITH DERRICK**

**CLAIREBEAR: SO NOT COOL.**

**MASSIEKUR: Y NOT?**

**CLAIREBEAR: B CUZ UR SUPPOSED 2 B WITH CAM!**

**MASSIEKUR: WELL IF ALL U WANT 2 TLK ABOUT IS CAM, THEN Y DON'T U GO OUT WITH HIM?**

**CLAIREBEAR: FINE, MAY B I WILL.**

**MASSIEKUR: WHATEVS. IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE.**

**CLAIREBEAR: SURE U WONT.**

**CLAIREBEAR HAS LOGGED OFF AT 9:13 P.M.**

Massie was wondering what that was all about. Claire usually didn't get mad at her for something so petty.

But then again, today was full of surprises.

**. . .**

Claire Lyons would never admit to liking Cam Fisher. He was like the greatest person in the world. And Claire knew exactly how to get him.

She was in sitting in Algebra class and was completely bored to death. She took out her phone and texted Cam.

**CLAIRE: hey**

**CAM: hey**

**CLAIRE: do u want 2 hang out after school 2 day?**

**CAM: soccer game.**

**CLAIRE: u dnt play soccer**

**CAM: I know. I'm going to watch Massie watch Josh and Derrick play.**

**CLAIRE: I can hlp u get her, u know.**

**CAM: u can?**

**CLAIRE: yeah**

**CAM: how?**

**CLAIRE: I'll tlk 2 u bout it later. At the soccer game.**

**CAM: thnks. Ur the best.**

**CLAIRE: I know.**

Claire was sitting in her seat, her eyes flashing mischievously.

**. . .**

**REVIEW!  
the soccer game will be in the next chapter.**

**xoxo_*OOTF!**


	8. Jealousy Gone Wrong

**A/N: I'm in love with all the  
reviews I've been getting (:  
Oh, and BTW, the MassieXDerrick  
date will be in the next chapter because  
I made the soccer game today.  
This chapter is for fanfictiontastic  
who has been reviewing a lot  
of my stories (:**

**xoxo_*OOTF!**

**. . .**

**4:17 P.M.  
Soccer Field**

Massie Block was standing outside of the boys' locker room, waiting for Derrick and Josh.

Massie saw them come out and she smiled.

"Hey guys!" Massie said as she approached them.

"Hey." Derrick said.

"Um, hey." Josh said.

"Good luck on your game today." Massie smiled.

"We'll win for sure." Derrick said.

"Of course. With you for a good luck charm, how could we lose?" Josh said.

Massie could feel heat rising to her cheeks.

"Just, don't lose, okay?" Massie joked.

"We won't." Derrick and Josh said.

"Well, later. I'm meeting up with Alicia, Kristen and Dylan in the bleachers." Massie said

"Okay. See you after the game." Josh said.

"Later." Derrick said.

Massie walked over to the bleachers and sat down with Alicia, Kristen and Dylan.

"Where's Claire?" Massie asked.

"Gawd knows where she went." Alicia muttered under her breath.

Alicia never really liked Claire. And I wouldn't blame her.

Claire Lyons was watching Cam Fisher out of the corner of her eye.

She walked off to the locker room after Massie, Josh and Derrick departed from it. She pulled out her phone and started to text Cam.

**CLAIRE: meet me by the boys' lockr rm**

**CAM: I'll B there**

**CLAIRE: hurry up or they'll wonder where I am**

**CAM: I'm coming!**

Cam walked over to the locker room after he received Claire's text.

"Hey." He said as he saw her blond head.

"Hey." She smiled brightly as she ran towards him.

"So what's your plan?" Cam asked.

"Easy." Claire smiled.

"What is it?" Cam asked.

"Get Massie jealous." Claire said simply.

"How?" Cam asked.

"You're her best friend, shouldn't you know?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, but…I never really tried to get her jealous before." Cam said.

"Go out with another girl." Claire suggested.

"She doesn't even like me so I don't even think that it will work." Cam said.

"She likes you." Claire said.

"How do you know?" Cam asked.

"She's liked you for three years, Cam. She told me so." Claire smiled almost innocently.

"She…she did?" Cam asked.

"Yeah." Claire said.

"Okay." Cam smiled.

"So, who are you going to go out with?" Claire asked.

"I don't know." Cam replied honestly.

"I know someone." Claire said.

"Who?" Cam asked.

"Me." Claire said, smiling mischievously.

**. . .**

Massie was sitting on the bleachers, talking to Dylan about Claire.

"So do you know why she's been so bitchy lately?" Massie asked her.

"No." Dylan replied. "But everyone knows that she's dying to be with Cam."

"She is?" Massie asked, surprised. Claire had never shown interest in Cam before.

"Yeah." Dylan said. "Are you that blind, Massie?"

"I guess I am." Massie replied.

"So…do you like Cam?" Dylan asked.

Massie's cheeks grew red.

"I…um…"

"So you do!" Dylan shouted.

"Hey! SHH!!" Massie yelled at her best friend.

"That's sooo cute Mass! You've got to tell him!" Dylan cried.

"You think?" Massie asked.

"No, I know." Dylan smirked.

"Okay then!" Massie said.

Just then, Massie's phone vibrated and she picked it up.

"It's from Claire." Massie said to Dylan.

"What's it say?" Dylan asked.

**CLAIRE: com 2 the parking lot. I want 2 apologize 4 yesterday.**

**MASSIE: I'm coming. B there in a few**

Massie shut her phone and started walking towards the parking lot. While she was walking there, she fired off a text to Cam.

**MASSIE: Cam, I rlly like u. I hav 4 a while now. I should hav told u. Hope u like me 2 (: and srry about Derrick, but I thought tht he was cute.**

**. . .**

Claire and Cam were standing in the middle of the parking lot when they heard the crunching of feet coming towards them. Cam was so busy trying to kiss Claire that he didn't notice his phone vibrate.

Massie entered the parking lot to see Claire kissing a boy. As she looked closer, she realized that the boy was her very own Cameron Fisher. The one that she just old that she loved. She could feel the tears threatening to break out. She tried so very hard to hold them in, only to fail as Cam and Claire broke apart to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked in a faux-innocent voice?

"I…Cam…I…" was all Massie could get out before she turned and walked away. After a few steps, she broke into a run.

"Claire, what just happened?" Cam asked.

"I don't think that my plan worked very well." Claire said with a smirk.

Massie couldn't believe that she just told Cam that she was in love with him and then walk in on him and her best friend making out in the parking lot.

She couldn't believe that Claire would kiss the boy that she loved in front of her.

Massie felt her phone vibrate and, hoping it was Cam, she took it out.

**CLAIRE: I told u tht I would take him if u ddnt.**

Massie's tears splashed onto the ground. She had run so far, that she realized, with a start, that she was sitting in the woods. She sat down, not caring if she got dirty. She threw her phone against a tree where it shattered into a million pieces.

Just like her heart.

. . .

Cam could see Claire smirking and realized that Claire had done this on purpose. He pulled out his phone to explain to Massie, and saw the text he received just before kissing Claire.

**MASSIE: Cam, I rlly like u. I hav 4 a while now. I should hav told u. Hope u like me 2 (: and srry about Derrick, but I thought tht he was cute.**

Cam felt really bad about what he had just done. He pressed reply.

**CAM: mass, look. I'm rlly srry about wat u saw, but C told me tht I had 2 make u jealous 2 like me. I ddnt c ur txt. Forgive me? I love u so much.**

He read it a few times and then pressed send. He felt happy letting that out now.

He started to walk home, leaving Claire all alone, standing in the middle of the parking lot. It's not like she minded though. She still kissed Cam Fisher, and that was good enough for her.

A few minutes into the walk, Cam felt his phone vibrate he was hoping that it was Massie, so he pulled it out.

_Unable to send message._

Cam felt his heart squeeze. He sent it again and again, only to receive the same message.

He went to Massie's house to tell her in person, only to have her parents tell him that she wasn't home yet.

So he went home, having nothing to do, no where else to go, and no one else to turn to. He was all alone.

And so was Massie.

**. . .**

**Hope you liked this chapter (:  
Review please!**

**Xoxo_*OOTF!**


	9. The Blog

**A/N: been a bit depressed lately.  
I guess it's seeping into my stories.  
The song that I've been listening to  
over and over again is **Coming to Terms  
**by **Carolina Liar**. So it's going to be in  
my story.**

**. . .  
**

**  
**_Oh no, it's not me  
I just forgot to tell you  
Didn't mean, it seems obscene  
We just __lost track__ along the way  
I'm coming to terms  
I'm starting to learn  
This ain't all it's cracked up to be  
'Cause I'm using you, you're using me  
It's never as easy as we believe_

Massie Block was sitting alone in the woods, crying out all of her tears.

She told herself that she was never going to let another boy into her life. She wasn't going to get hurt like this again. She'd never hurt this much in her life, but then again, she'd never been so in love with a boy before.

She wasn't going to allow herself to love someone so much.

But then she saw someone.

It was Derrick.

"Massie?" He called.

"Hey, Derrick." She called back.

"You've been gone for hours. Everyone's looking for you." Derrick said.

_Hours? How long have I been gone?_ Massie asked herself.

"Sorry, I guess I just got carried away." Massie mumbled.

"Massie what's wrong?" Derrick asked, pulling her hands into his.

"Nothing." Massie answered.

"Please tell me. I don't want you to go back looking like this. I want to know what's wrong and how to make you feel better." Derrick pleaded.

Massie didn't answer.

"Sometimes you just need to let things out." Derrick said to her.

So she told him about what happened between her and Cam and Claire. About how Claire set her up. About how hurt she was.

She let herself cry on him.

"I can't believe that I was stupid enough to think that he actually liked me." Massie whispered.

"I don't know Cam very well, but I think that he did like you. A lot actually." Derrick replied.

"Well I guess not." Massie said. "Not if he was kissing my best friend."

"Maybe it was an accident." Derrick said.

Massie just looked at him.

Derrick almost cringed.

"Maybe not."

**. . .**

_'Cause this hurts, I can't leave  
I understand, but can you  
I'm just scared, you're lonely  
Everyone knows you're better than me  
I'm coming to terms  
I'm starting to learn_

Cam was searching the town frantically looking for any signs of Massie. He didn't know the direction in which she took off, but something was definitely wrong with her phone.

He ran door to door asking people whether or not they saw her.

But they didn't.

He was running around everywhere, looking like a manic, searching for a girl who probably wanted nothing to do with him after what he did.

But how was he supposed to know?

Tears felt down his face and he quickly wiped them away.

The girl he was in love with was missing.

The realization hit him hard.

It was hurting him so much.

He needed her.

Badly.

**. . .  
**  
_This ain't all it's cracked up to be  
'Cause I'm using you, you're using me  
It's never as easy as we believe  
Is this what you need?  
Am I what you need?_

When Derrick brought her back, she looked like hell, but Cam still thought that she was beautiful.

He ran up to her to apologize, but all he got was a death glare from Derrick, telling him to back off. And if it made Massie feel any better, he did.

For the moment anyway.

After a while, Massie just went home to sit on her bed and right things in her blog. It was a blog that she thought no on read, but Cam read it. All the time. She opened her blog and started to write down how she felt while trying to see through her blurry vision of tears.

**Massie's Blog**

**Subject: LIFE SUCKS  
**

In recent events, I've come to realize that I've been losing my friends for quite some time. The only people that I know I can trust for sure are Dylan Marvil, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory and Derrick Harrington. They know me inside and out. They are the only people I trust now. And they'll be the only ones. I attempt to write though, most of what I'm seeing are my own tears. Who knew that life was such a bitch? My ex best friend Claire Lyons kissed the boy that I said that I was in love with _right in front of me _RIGHT AFTER _I told him that I was madly in love with him! _And guess who the guys was? That's right. His name is Cameron Fisher. The stupid jerkfaceee decided that it would be nice to kiss my other best friend too. He thought it was okay _right after I admitted my love for him._ And you know what? That **REALLY, REALLY HURTS! **

But Cam, you wouldn't know, would you. All you can do is break hearts and hope for the best. I've come to terms with my life and it pretty much sucks. I've found out my **REAL FRIENDS**, you know, the ones that will _always be there for you_. But I might be mistaken, because twice, I thought two people in my life were my real friends. Turns out they weren't. Stupid backstabbing pain in the asses! Sorry for the language, but I just can't help it anymore. You've scarred me for LIFE Cam Fisher! I've **ALWAYS** been there for you when you needed it, and you don't even bother to apologize. I loved you sooo fucking much and all you can do is kiss my best friend in front of me! You didn't bother to show up when I needed you the most. Even though you promised that you' always be there for me. You weren't there. You were running the other way.

Anyway, I would like to thank you, Cam, because you've help to make me realize a few things.

You're a JERK!

I don't need you.

You're not my real friend.

Neither is Claire.

**You're a JERK!**

**THANKS CAM, I HOPE YOU GO AND GET RUN OVER BY A BUS!**

Cam felt depressed.

And so did Massie.

Who knows why life is such a bitch? Maybe it helps you lead your life from one point to another. Maybe it's because it's your destiny. Or maybe life just wants you to have a fucked up life. And right now, fate was probably giving Massie and Cam a sign that they wouldn't be. A sign that would show that they weren't meant for each other.

But then again, maybe not.

**. . .**

**There won't be a sequel.  
Instead, I'll just write a long story.  
I put some of my own feelings in there.  
It worked it's own way in. And besides,  
guys are just pissing me off right now.  
Oh, and this wasn't going to be  
the last chapter anyway…so  
yeah…review.**

**Xoxo_*OOTF!**


	10. Don't Use Me

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews (:  
I really appreciate it! Again, there won't  
be a sequel; this will just be a very long  
story. But I'm sure that you won't mind.  
And the internet is down, so I won't be  
able to post this for a little while.**

**. . .**

The next morning, when Massie woke up, the first thing that she thought about was Cam. She quickly shook the thought of him from her mind and tried to think of something else while she was getting ready for school. Only, she couldn't. _Think about Derrick_, she told herself. But she couldn't. All she could think about was Cam. She sighed sadly. Cam hurt her, and she wasn't about to let him back into her life. She wasn't ready to get hurt again.

So she ate breakfast slowly, thinking about how much Cam hated cheerios. She got dressed slowly, thinking about how Cam loved her lime green skinny jeans. She felt like she was dying slowly. And she hated this feeling. She walked over to the Range Rover.

"Are we picking anyone up today, Miss Block?" Isaac asked.

"No," Massie whispered sadly, "not today."

Isaac shut the door.

The whole ride, Massie was thinking about Cam.

She shook her head violently.

"Stop thinking of that stupid jerk." Massie said to herself aloud.

When they finally arrived at BOCD, Massie got out of the car quickly and rushed to her friends.

"Oh, poor baby." Dylan said as she hugged Massie.

"Are you okay?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Massie said.

Massie saw Derrick walking over towards her. He pulled her into his arms and held her for what seemed like forever. He didn't say anything, he just held her. Which felt perfect.

When Cam passed, everyone, except Massie, glared at him. Massie couldn't stand to look at him. And she didn't want to see him when he was sad.

"Massie." Derrick whispered into her ear. "If you ever need to talk to anyone, I'll be here."

"Thanks." She whispered back.

The bell rang and everyone went inside.

Derrick and Massie had the same first hour class, unfortunately, so did Cam.

Massie and Derrick sat in the back of the classroom, not wanting to gather and unwanted attention.

Cam, however, sat in the middle, gaining lots of attention.

"What's wrong with you and Massie?" some of the kids asked him.

"Why aren't you sitting with her anymore?" a girl asked him.

"Does this mean that she's single?" a boy asked him.

Cam shook his head and didn't bother to answer any of the questions. He looked back at Massie and Derrick. Massie was smiling one of her fake smiles, trying to make Derrick think that she was really happy even though she wasn't. He could see all the pain he had caused her. Derrick and Massie together made him feel jealous. He didn't want Derrick to be with Massie. He wasn't good enough for her. He didn't know why she chose Derrick over Cam. Well, other than the fact that massie caught Claire and Cam kissing in the parking lot, but that's not the point.

"Cam." A voice said. He turned in his seat to look at the person because the voice was ever so soft and comforting.

It was Alicia.

"I sort of feel bad for you. And I want to make you feel better because I know how you feel." Alicia said.

"How do you know?" Cam asked.

"Because. I liked you, and you liked Massie. Guess how that made me feel." Alicia asked. "Then, when Derrick came, I really started to like him too, and I started to get over you, but then he asked out Massie. I was really hurt. So I looked back at you. You were always kind, gentle and caring. You were everything I've always wanted in a boy. You're the boy I've always wanted."

Cam looked down. Everyone knew that Alicia liked Cam. And everyone knew that he didn't like her back. But maybe Alicia could help to make Massie jealous.

Cam smiled at her.

"I never noticed how pretty you were, Alicia." Cam said, smiling almost wickedly.

Alicia blushed, not noticing the smile.

"Thanks." She said.

"How would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Cam asked.

"But I have to help Massie get ready for her date tonight." Alicia said.

Cam tried to look like he was upset, and apparently it worked, because Alicia gave in.

"I'll have to text massie really quick after school then." She said.

"Okay." Cam replied.

**. . .**

After school, Massie went back to her house to get ready. All the girls, minus Alicia, arrived to help her get ready.

"Where's Alicia?" Massie asked.

"Dunno." Dylan replied.

"I heard that she's finally going on a date with Cam." Kristen said.

"You're kidding me." Massie said.

"It's just a rumor." Kristen replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Massie took out her phone.

**MASSIE: ? R U?**

**ALICIA: BAD SUSHI**

**MASSIE: U DDNT HAV SUSHI 2 DAY**

**ALICIA: YES I DID. WHEN I CAME HOME FROM SCHOOL**

**MASSIE: U WERE SUPPOSED 2 COME 2 MY HOUSE 1****ST**

**ALICIA: I HAV 2 GO 2 THE DR. TTYL**

Massie threw her phone down in frustration.

"Ugh!" Massie cried.

"Alicia is a bad liar." Dylan snorted.

"Maybe if we're lucky, she'll get hit by a bus while she's on that date with Cam." Massie said.

"Hopefully." Kristen said.

**. . .**

When Massie texted her, Alicia panicked. She didn't know what to say so she just made up excuses. She didn't want to face Massie. She still wanted to be friends with her. But she didn't want to have Massie's wrath upon her.

"Alicia! Your little friend is here!" her mum shouted.

"Coming!" She shouted back.

"Hey Cam." Alicia said when she opened the door.

"Hey." Cam replied.

He was still wearing the same clothes he wore from school and she was wearing a preppy outfit that he wouldn't normally wear. An outfit that the Pretty Committee would.

"Where are we going tonight?" Alicia asked.

"The movies." Cam replied.

"Cool. What are we seeing?" Alicia asked.

"The Orphan." Cam replied.

"Isn't that a scary movie?" Alicia asked.

"Um, are you okay? Because you say that you usually don't get scared watching a 'scary movie.'" Cam said.

"Oh." Alicia replied. "Well, uh, I'm…PMS-ing so…yeah." Alicia said. **(A/N: Do normal boys get disgusted if you tell them you're on your period? Because my ex didn't…creep.)**

"Okay." Cam blushed a little.

Alicia's driver, Dean, drove them to the movies and dropped them off.

"Thanks, Dean." Alicia said.

They paid for their tickets and bought some popcorn.

And then they saw her.

**. . .**

When Massie was ready for her date, which didn't take that long, he called her.

"Hullo?" She answered when she picked up.

"Come down stairs." Derrick said.

Massie smiled and ran down stairs.

"Where?" Massie asked into her phone.

"Outside! Duh!" Derrick snickered.

"Well you could've been more specific." Massie said.

"I was." Derrick smiled.

"Where are we going?" Massie asked.

"The movies." Derrick smiled.

"Yes! Let's go see the Orphan." Massie said.

"Alright." Derrick said.

Massie was wearing skinny jeans, so they doubled to the movies.

They paid for their tickets and went inside.

And then they saw him.

**. . .**

Alicia panicked. She didn't know what to do and she couldn't hide from Massie.

Cam was happy. He knew that Massie would be here. She wanted to see this movie and Cam knew everything about her. He knew that massie saw him right now, but she was just pretending not to. He knew that Alicia was freaked, but he pretended he didn't notice.

Massie just sat down quietly. She didn't acknowledge the fact that her ex-crush and her ex-best friend were sitting at the movies together. Instead, she just snuggled into Derrick's chest as he stroked her hair.

"You're so beautiful." Derrick said.

Massie snickered.

"How would you know? It's too dark in here to see."

"Because you've always been beautiful." Derrick said.

Massie smiled.

Cam had never told her that before.

But he saw what they were doing, and he pulled Alicia towards him and held her in his arms, glaring at Massie's brunette hair. That was when Alicia saw that Cam was using her to get to Massie.

And Alicia Rivera does _not_ like to be used.

**. . .**

**Review (:**

**XOXO_*OOTF!**


	11. THe Perfect Couple

**A/N: Thanks for all of the awesome reviews!  
My internet is still down, so I can't really name  
anyone specific and I know that you reviewed  
because I went to my friends house to check  
my e-mail. Thanks again & HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIFFANY!!!  
**

**. . .**

**Last Time On NYC, You and Me**

_He pulled Alicia towards him and held her in his arms, glaring at Massie's brunette hair. That was when Alicia saw that Cam was using her to get to Massie._

_And Alicia Rivera does not like to be used._

**. . .**

"Jerk!" Alicia shouted.

"What?" he asked.

Alicia pulled himself away from him.

"You're using me to get to Massie." Alicia whispered fiercely.

"Um."

"Just admit it. You still love her." Alicia said.

"I didn't say-"

"You didn't have to." Alicia said, getting up and walking out.

"Crap." Cam said.

Good thing Massie didn't see this outburst. Cam thought to himself. She was too busy with Derrick to notice him.

So, for the rest of the movie, Cam sat there alone.

**. . .**

"That movie was boring. But the little girl was cute." Massie said.

"If by cute you mean creepy then I agree." Derrick said.

Massie sighed. She didn't get why people got scared by scary movies. They _were_ just movies after all and some of the 'scary movies' just sucked.

She pulled Derrick closer to her.

"I had fun tonight." She said.

"I did too." He said.

They stared at each other for a moment.

Then they leaned in.

And they kissed.

**. . .**

A few feet away…

Cam was watching them kiss.

Wishing that he was Derrick.

Wishing that Massie was his.

Wishing that he never kissed Claire.

But he couldn't erase then past.

And he couldn't control Massie's life.

So he walked away.

**. . .**

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Massie was still happily with Derrick.

And Cam was still in a depression about Massie.

Who knew a girl could hurt you so much?

Alicia was in the Pretty Committee.

Claire was also in the Pretty Committee for _trying_ to ruin Massie's love life and somewhat succeeding because Massie wasn't with Cam.

Dylan and Kristen supported Massie all the way and remained loyal to her.

But out story doesn't end here. I mean, what kind of story would _that_ be?

**. . .**

Massie, Derrick, Kristen and Dylan were in Massie's pool.

Massie jumped in, followed by Derrick, and splashed Dylan and Kristen.

"Dude!" Dylan shouted. "I'm going to get you Massie!"

Then Dylan jumped in.

And Kristen, not wanting to be an outcast, jumped in too.

They all came up laughing.

Massie looked at Derrick and he looked at her.

And they started to kiss again.

It was natural to see Massie and Derrick kissing and holding hands. They did it all the time and they weren't ashamed of it.

They were in _love_.

They were always around each other, always holding each other. You could plainly see that they loved each other. You could see it in their eyes, their emotions and their movements.

Everyone thought that they were perfect.

Can a couple ever really be perfect?

Yes, they can.

But can they stay perfect?

**Snort.**

When I learn how to fly with my invisible wings they will.

**. . .**

**How was that chapter?  
Hope you liked it.  
If you want more, REVIEW!**

**Xoxo_*OOTF!**


	12. Valentine's Day

**A/N:** Hmm…thanks for the reviews again (:  
My Internet is being a stupid pineappled-faced  
jerk! Yes, I make up stupid names involving  
pineapples. And yes, I talk to inanimate objects  
all of the time. It's funnn. And you know how  
I said that couples couldn't stay perfect? Well  
in this chapter, this is where the perfect couple  
starts to unravel. And just so you know, I didn't  
write the specific details of what they did, because

It would be rated M so I skipped that part and  
wrote what happened afterwards. You know,  
their thoughts and feelings. Well, Enjoy (:

--Look, I know that I haven't updated anyone of my clique fics in forever and I'm really, really sorry but I can't help it. I'm more into the Dramione fan fics right now. But don't worry, I'll come around…eventually. This is probably going to be the last clique fic I'll update for a while, because I really want to finish my Dramione fics first. I'm only updating this, because I had this random thought of the ending already so yeah. And I wrote this chapter a while ago, but I didn't like it so I re-wrote it so many times that I just abandoned it and said I would do it later. Now I think that this chapter is somewhat better than the original one I wrote (which was only read by me & Tiffany) so here you go.

& Thanks Tiffany for your support (:

Oh, and if you like Dramione, read my fics, My Sweet Ecstasy, My Secret Addiction, _Last Chance_, _Not so little Mistakes_, and _Jealousy is a Sin._

**. . .**

**Valentine's Day**

**. . .**

Derrick Harrington could not wait to see his girlfriend, Massie Block. They had been together for a while now, and he couldn't help but say that he was in love with her.

For the moment.

He had a bouquet of purple roses in one hand, and a box of chocolate in the other.

"You can do this." Derrick said to himself.

He rung her doorbell and he could hear her racing down the stairs to meet him.

"Hi." She said as she opened the door.

"Hey." He said.

"Come in." Massie said.

He walked inside and smiled at her.

"My parents went to the store for something." Massie said.

Derrick nodded.

"These are for you." He said, handing Massie the flowers and chocolate.

"Thanks!" Massie said.

She walked over to a vase and took out the old flowers and put the purple roses inside.

She placed the chocolate box on the coffee table in the middle of her living room.

Massie turned to smile at him.

"Want to go up to my room and listen to music?" Massie asked.

"Sure." Derrick replied.

"Cool." Massie said.

They walked up the stairs to her bedroom and sat on her bed. She turned on her iPod.

_If you be my star,  
I'll be your sky  
you can hide underneath me  
and come out at night._

Derrick and massie looked at each other lovingly.

"I love you." Derrick blurted out, not knowing exactly where that had come from.

Massie smirked.

"I love you too, Derrick." Massie said.

Derrick smiled at her.

He leaned in.

And they kissed.

. . .

Massie was lying in the bed, thinking about what she had just done. She looked over at Derrick to see him smiling. She snuggled up to him.

"I love you." She whispered.

He looked down at her and stroked her cheek.

"I love you too." Derrick said.

Massie smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Derrick asked her.

"Happy." Massie replied.

"That's good." Derrick smiled.

Massie put her head on his bare chest and inhaled his scent. It was…polka dotty. **(Hahaha, that's how my ex smelled and I have no idea how else to describe it other than polka dotty so…yeah. lolx)**

Derrick turned his head towards the clock.

"I have to go home now. It's time for dinner and I don't want my mom to flip out on me." Derrick said, getting out of the bed.

"Okay." Massie said as she too, got out of the bed.

The two lovers got dressed and kissed each other goodbye. It wasn't a long passionate kiss, but a short, sweet kiss.

"I'll talk to you later." Derrick said.

"Kay." Massie replied, staring at where he just left.

Massie was more in love with Derrick than ever. They just proved their love for each other and Massie couldn't wait to see him again.

Is this what love felt like?

Because Massie felt like she was flying.

**. . .**

The next day, Massie picked up Dylan and Kristen in the Range Rover and decided to tell them.

"Hey Massie. Why are you all creepy-happy?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, you're basically glowing." Kristen said.

Massie just smiled one of those big goofy grins.

"Well?" Dylan asked, "Are you going to tell us or are we going to have to tickle it out of you?"

"No! I'll tell you!" Massie said.

"All right then." Dylan said.

Massie bit her lip.

"You have to promise not to say _anything_ to _anyone_ or else I will hunt you down and kill you." Massie said.

"We promise." Dylan and Kristen said.

Massie stuck out her pinky and Dylan and Kristen took it.

"Okay, now. You have to promise that you won't judge me when I tell you." Massie said.

Kristen and Dylan looked at each other.

"Is it that bad?" Kristen asked.

"It's not bad, it's just…not something I would usually do." Massie answered.

"Uh huh." Dylan said.

"Well?" Massie asked.

"I swear I won't judge you." Kristen said.

"Same here." Dylan said.

"I…" Massie looked at her friends. She could totally trust them, right?

Dylan and Kristen looked at her expectantly.

"Me and Derrick…we…"

"You guys had sex!" Kristen shouted.

Hey, she was called the brainiac of the group for a reason.

"How did you know?" Massie asked.

"Because I is the smartest person in the group." Kristen said playfully.

Massie and Dylan snickered.

"So…you did?" Dylan asked.

Massie bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm so happy for you, Massie." Dylan said.

"Thanks." Massie said.

"So Massie…" Kristen said turning to her best friend.

"Yeah?" Massie asked.

"Did it hurt?"

And just like that, Massie, Dylan and Kristen burst out laughing.

**. . .**

**hahaha, you have no idea how many times I messed up on writing this chapter! Instead of Massie I kept writing Hermione and instead of Derrick I kept writing Draco. And this one time I ended up writing 'Masmione' and 'Deraco' hahaha. Those Dramione fics are definitely getting to me.**

**Xoxo_*OOTF!**


End file.
